The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor chip package and method of making it, and more particularly relates to such a package and method for use when the chip is to be cooled for optimizing circuit performance.
The current method of assembling a semiconductor chip into a package and assembling the package onto a printed circuit board is disadvantageous when the semiconductor is to be cooled to low operating temperatures. Since cooling of semiconductor chips has become more important as a means for increasing performance of such chips, improvement of assembly methods has also become more important. The disadvantage of the current method is that the package material is a good thermal insulator, while the electrically conductive materials which provide an electrical path from the printed circuit board into the integrated circuit socket pin, to the chip package pin, through the conductor in the chip package, and through the wire bond, is thermally conductive as well as electrically conductive. If the chip is to be cooled to below-freezing temperatures, the thermal insulation of the chip package makes such cooling difficult, while at the same time the thermally conductive path through the electrical leads conducts heat to the chip, making cooling of the chip more difficult. Furthermore, the thermally conductive path may cool the socket pins or the printed circuit board trace to a temperature below the freezing point, where frost or condensation can accumulate in the electronic circuit.